The B Files
by Katsura-Tenshi
Summary: Basically, Beta is your everyday typical teenager; three 'unbelievable' friends, two 'distinctive' brothers, one 'horrifying' pet, one 'cool' workmate at the DVDs store, five popular jerks, one awkward class vice president. Personally, she thinks nothing's so special about her. "Well, is writing a diary considered special?" AU!
1. Truly Yours, Beta

**YAY~!**

**Do you know what day is it?!**

**I know, I know, it's Friday…But what'll be the occasion?!**

**My country's national day is just in three days! (Which is K.S.A!)**

**OMG, I AM SO HAPPY! XD**

**So I figured; why not make a special story in this super special occasion?! And here it is! Okay, I don't expect waterfalls of reviews, but at least give it a try, please.**

**It's time for Beta to shine :D**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone, but I do own my super happy mood. Also, this is an AU (which means 'alternate universe). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Even though it's the first time to write in you, it's not the first time to write in a diary (Solve that riddle!).

In fact, since when I was a child I used to write my thoughts and feelings in a book, so I'm actually a _professional _in this stuff.

Yeah, the best diaring girl in the world, peoples! _You_, Mr. Diary, should be proud that I, Beta, is writing in you!

.

.

Okay, let's start over again. I'm your average fifteen-year-old girl. Nothing so special and _unique _about me.

Well, some people say that I've got this split personality problem, but it's not true!

...Maybe a _little_…But not serious! I mean, there's no need to go to Dr. Phil or something (Well, _she _says so).

If you insist, the _she _is my workmate. I actually forgot what her name was…

Hey, don't look at me like that! We're still not in friend-terms, I think. But we do talk once in a while. Oh, and just to let you believe that I didn't forget her _entirely, _she's got pink hair!...that's it, I guess…

Oh, yeah, I work in a DVDs store at the central mall. Okay, it's not the best job in the world, but at least I'm making some cash. Besides, being the first one touching the latest DVDs is quite _victorious _(Wow, my vocabulary is improving!).

Ah, wait a minute…

.

.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Don't you ever yell at your older brother, Beta."

"Beta, I'm hungry, make me something."

"There's some Chinese leftover from yesterday in the fridge, don't you remember?"

"You expect me to eat some noodles?"

"…Yeah?"

"Go and make me some chicken soup, now."

"Why should I?"

"…since your stomach's is having a party, I think you're hungry yourself."

"…Fine, whatever."

.

.

That was me and my brothers having our typical conversations.

Sadly, yes, I've got two brothers; Alpha and Gamma. Just to let you know, Alpha was the one reminding me to not raise my voice, and Gamma was the one bossing around.

Alpha's eighteen, and he's actually the coldest and the quietest person alive. Seriously, that guy always makes me wonder if he actually has a mouth. Or a face itself (Yup, he doesn't show face emotions much. I think the last time I saw him with a happy face was when I graduated from elementary school).

_Gamma's _seventeen. And why did I say (or write?) his name sharply? It's because he's the most _show-off _and _evil _and _complaining _and _nagging _between us. He also just can't stop saying that I'm little (or weak), and I can't do things _alone_! I don't know whether he means I'm irresponsible or that he cares about me. But for now, I'll take the first option.

If you didn't figure it out yet, then I'm unfortunately the youngest sister. And actually, Gamma's not the only one saying I'm still little, even Alpha says so.

Hello! I work in a DVDs store!

Wait, almost forgot, Alpha's famous catch phrase is "No". Kinda funny actually…

Oh, if you're wondering, my parents are always busy. Mom's a nurse; Dad's a professor in a university. Dad teaches in Tokyo, and Mom's always travelling around the world for work.

But it's alright! Mom and Dad still love us (the expensive gifts approve!)!

And honestly, I don't think Mom _ever _misses a parents meeting at school. Whenever I tell her there's a parents meeting, she just drops whatever she's got and dashes off to school. By that, I am sure she cares about us.

Speaking of school, I'm a ninth grader (Few months and I'm off to high school! Yippee!). I'm not your straight As student, though. But it depends with my relationship with the subjects (History = A+! Algebra = B…C…).

I'm not so popular, though...

.

.

Wait, ah, oops! The temperature's too high!

.

.

Phew, the soup's not ruined. I don't know what would be Gamma's reaction if the soup tasted like gummy bears.

Truly yours,

Beta

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Oh, I hope! **

**I decided to let Alpha and Gamma be her bros, 'cause I just wanted her to at least have a sibling :D Besides, their names are relatable, and generally the whole sibling thing **_**does **_**make sense, right?**

**My wishes are simple:**

**I wish you review with a thumb up.**

**I wish that the first wish comes true (XD).**

**More characters will be introduced, too! (And, yes, there'll be some Fei/Beta, but later! :D)**

**I've gotta go now, so please review, ne? **

**(BTW, I AM STILL HAPPY! :DDD)**


	2. Truly Yours, Betty

**Yahoo! Thank you everyone for reviewing and (possibly) liking this! You made me even happier! :D**

**Okay, now this chapter may be extra long, but I can't help it! The previous chapter was short, I think, so I thought about making this one longer to entertain more! :D**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone (Ugh, what's up with the long title O.o).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

You must be very thankful to me, 'cause I'm writing in you while I'm preparing for school. And I'm very late.

Well, I woke up today very late, probably at six forty five (Which counts as very late 'cause school starts at seven). And you know ten minutes aren't enough for a girl to; wake up from her daze and realize her surroundings, brush her teeth and wash face, dress up and brush hair, search for her shoes, grab her bag, go downstairs, eat breakfast and finally goes to car.

My everday routine…

Gamma was, of course, yelling at me to hurry up, and Alpha actually went to school before us. He said he has a project to submit or something. What a bastard, running away like that just to _not _ride us school.

Hold on a sec…

"Beta, where the hell are you?!" Gamma yelled from downstairs.

"I'M IN THE BATHROOM!" I yelled back as loud as I can so he could hear me from downstairs.

"Well, hurry up, will you? We have to stop at the station for gasoline!"

Oh, dang! No, no! Gamma'll probably use his scooter to ride us school!

I stepped out of the bathroom, "Don't tell me we'll go to school with that scooter!" I squeezed my eyes shut.

.

.

.

Finally! We made it! We made it to school! Thank God!

The ride to school was a _horror movie._ The whole ride I kept praying that we arrive in one piece. No offence, bro, but you really should revise the safety instructions. Seriously, I thought I was gonna _die _in that thing.

Okay, maybe Gamma knows how to ride the scooter skillfully, but he has this tiny problem with the speed.

I swear to God, I was screaming in the whole thing saying to him to slow down. But _nooo_, big brothers never listen to their little sisters, it's not _cool_. Jerk.

At least the school still hasn't…

Here goes the bell!

Oh-uh, I must hurry up to class. We have geography right now, and the teacher doesn't like anyone entering after him.

While running like a maniac, I kept bumping into people…

"Sorry!"

"Excuse me!"

"Pardon!"

"Excuse me!"

"I said I'm sorry, jeez!"

(Yeah, some of the people I bumped into were extra grumpy).

.

.

.

Oh, yeah, it's lunch time! Man, I'm so hungry! Just ate a banana for breakfast, and it didn't even taste good.

As I walked into the cafeteria, colorful humans are already settled and I'm sure they finished lunch by now. Seriously, I don't know _how _they could finish a sandwich and milk/orange juice/soda in just three minutes. How _supernatural_.

Anyways, I looked around the cafeteria; scanning for any empty tables.

Oops, forgot to mention that I've transferred into this school just three months ago. I'd transferred from the other school because I don't really understand the teachers, plus my classmates aren't the friendliest people I've met. But mainly because my old school was really far from home.

So, I've been in here for only one semester, which is this one. But I still didn't make friends. But I will! (I hope).

Oh, there it is! There's a slightly empty table in the fourth row!

I walked over there, sat and…well…continued writing in you. At the corner of the table sat a guy with a funny hair….

Wait…

This is my chance!

I scooted near him, with my most charming smile, "Hello."

He didn't answer, but kept on reading that book.

"Umm, hello." I repeated, a bit louder this time, but still in a friendly way.

"I've heard you the first time."

"Well, you could've at least shown a sign you did."

"I did. I nodded."

"…No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. You just weren't paying attention."

Well, that guy sure wants to get in trouble!

"Umm—"

He turned and stared at them sharply, "What do you want?"

Ugh, come on! We just met! You're supposed to be…nice, I think!

I forced myself to smile, "Umm, I just thought about a little chit chat." I giggled nervously.

He rolled his eyes (That jerk!), "Well, …uh…"

"Beta."

"Yeah, Betty," He looked at me with that I-don't-care face, "Can't you see I'm a little busy in here?"

BETTY?

"It's Beta." I corrected him through clenched teeth (still forcing myself to be friendly).

"Whatever." He turned back to his book; completely ignoring me.

Well, nice to meet you, too!

Jerk.

.

.

.

We finally arrived home (Not to mention the 'awesome' ride!). Believe it or not, but I actually was in a bad mood the rest of the school day thanks to that guy. Bastard, ruining my happy mood like that!

Alpha was already home, in his bedroom to be exact. When I passed his door, I peeked in and saw him on his desk with books surrounding him. Probably studying for an exam. Actually, the books are settled neatly over the edge of his desk, if I was him, you'd see the books scattered everywhere. Oh, well…

Before I could even drop this heavy bag pack, Gamma's screams could be heard from downstairs.

"Holy _shit_! Beta, come over here!"

Oh-uh…

I hurried downstairs and directed to the living room –where Gamma started the drama- as fast as I can. The scene in front of me was…funny. Gamma was sticking to the corner; sweating like crazy and having this horrified expression. He pointed with his shaking arm at something…

Oh, it's Bussu-chan!

"Bussu-chan!" I gasped as I walked towards it –it was chewing into the couch's white pillow-.

"Get that hamster out. Now." Gamma said through clenched teeth.

I sighed and grabbed it before I went out of the living room.

Jeez, Gamma could be so exaggerating sometimes. I mean, it's just a hamster!

He has a phobia of hamsters, though, but still!

Wait, come to think of it, how on Earth did it come out?

Anyways, after I put Bussu-chan in its cage –which is placed in the hall-, I decided to take a hot, relaxing bath.

Ahhh, it's really good to just relax and forget about the whole world's problems (The jerk to be exact).

Truly yours,

_Betty_

* * *

**Done! Hoped you liked this one, too!**

**And DUN DUN DUUUUN! Betty- ImeanBeta will be working in the next chap! XD Let's see how her efforts at work, shall we? XD**

**See you in the next chap, peoples! XD (Oh, and could you guess who's the **_**jerk**_** Beta met? :D No, no, it's not Fei, don't worry XD)**


	3. Truly Yours, Beta with Extra Cheese

**Weeeee~!**

**Thanks guys for the reviews again! You guys rock XD**

**Yosh, Beta'll work in this chap, so hope you'll…enjoy this chap? (For the lack of a better word XD)**

**Anyways, I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone (*dramatic gasp!* IMPOSSIBLE!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm so sorry I forgot to bring you with me! You know, I was very _very _pressured because of Gamma yelling at me all morning, so I left you by mistake!

I'm already back from school, but I do remember some 'events'.

Today, I tried to make some friends again (Don't worry, they're not like that jerk…well, not ALL of them), and here are the results:

I tried talking to a girl named Midori (who sits in front of me in the geography class), so here's the scene:

I patted her shoulder, and when she turned her head, I smiled brightly and waved, "Hi!"

She didn't replay, but I think it's because she doesn't know what to say? "Umm, my name is Beta!" I grinned, "I've just transferred in here for…maybe two or three months, so, I thought about befriending someone, and bam! It's you! Nice to meet you!" I chirped.

She then suddenly removed something from her ears…wait…ARE THOSE EARPHONES?

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Oh my God, I felt really embarrassed! Not only because I was practically squealing to no one, it's also because the guy at my left watched the whole thing, and is laughing by now! Now I don't have a chance in befriending him!

I waved my hand nervously as a 'no' to her, "N-no, it's nothing."

She paused for a moment, but then she shrugged and turned back to her business.

Oh, I found out what's the guy's name, it's Kuoso, AND he's popular.

Great, I just embarrassed myself in front of a popular dude.

Now he'll probably tell his other popular pals and they'll make fun of me, too.

And then I felt very embarrassed and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day.

Way to go, Beta.

Way to go.

ANYWAYS, LET'S FORGET ABOUT THE 'PAST' AND GO BACK TO BUSINESS!

So, today's Friday~! (Hell yeah!)

But unlike any other teenager in the milky galaxy, I will spend my Friday at work. Dang, sucks to be me.

.

.

.

So, I'm now sulking in front of the cashier; I mean, I _can't_ believe how lucky I am! People are hanging out and having fun, but _I'm_ standing and watching the repeated trailers of the on-sale movies! _YAY!_

Ugh, who am I kidding.

Yup, I work at every…weekday, I guess, but except Thursday and Sunday. And it's not Disney Land in here.

But hey! At least I'm making some money! 40$ a week! …Okay, maybe it's not that many, but hey, money is money, and I can't argue with that.

I sighed and put my arm on the round table, and rested my chin on my hand.

It's probably five o'clock by now, and I'm already tired.

My boss, who's-name-I-keep-forgetting, walks in every once in a while to…check, I guess. But he _never_ compliments! NEVER! It's like his job is to search for any random flaws and points them out!

"Beta, you missed a spot in the family section's fourth raw."

"Beta, your name tag is a little tilted at the left. Fix it."

"Beta, that DVD's place is wrong. It's supposed to be in the horror section, not the kid section."

Give me a break, man!

(By the way, that 'horror' movie's title was "Uncle Sam's Barn", so how on Earth could I know it's not for kiddies?!)

Oh, I forgot to mention that my shift ends at six (I work from two pm to six pm). And after my shift, that pink-haired girl's shift starts, and I go home! Yippee!...But I'll have to wait for one more hour…

Oh, we have a customer!

He approached to me with this thoughtful face, and I had this bright smile.

After _eternity_, he snapped his fingers and let out an 'ah!'.

Ah, well, maybe he was thinking or remembering what should he buy.

"One medium pepperoni pizza, please."

…

WAIT, WHAT?

"U-Umm—"

"Oh, and could you add extra cheese to it?"

"Sir, this is a DVDs store." I informed with a happy tune, but clenched teeth.

He looked around, "This is a DVDs store?"

You know, I tried very hard to not face palm. I mean, come on, are you blind? Couldn't you see the colorful CDs or even the huge statues? "Yes, sir."

"Oh." He looked at me and shrugged before walking away.

I wanted to rip my hair off.

He also reminded me of Patrick Star…

.

.

.

Oh my God.

Is this it?

Is this my destiny?

Is this…

HOME?

Yes, finally! And I thought I would never come back from that dumb place!

FREEDOM!

Now, I could just chelax, go and take a hot, relaxing bath…

…

Wait, why isn't the bathroom's door opening?

I kept turning it like if there's no tomorrow, and then I received an angry Gamma.

"OCCUPIED!"

Figured.

.

.

Ugh, it's probably ten by now. I'm so tired, I just wanna fly to bed and sleep. So, I guess I'll cancel the bath. Well, at least I'll sleep!

As I walked into my bedroom, I accidently tripped over something. After shrieking, I realized it was just my back pack. And because of my fall, all of my stuff are practically scattered around.

I sighed and couldn't help but to put them back in, but then I paused at a book with a post-it note on top saying _'homework page 47'_.

…

OH, I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!

Truly yours,

_Beta with extra cheese_

* * *

**Okay, finished! Alright, alright, I know that maybe nothing's so special happened during Beta's work session or something (But I myself think that the whole boss and Patrick thing was funny XD)**

**Yeah…sadly, Fei didn't make it to this chap, too, BUT I assure you that he'll either appear the next chap or the one after it! :D**

**Also, seeing no one could've guessed the 'jerk' guy (*snicker snicker*), then you'll find out yourself in the…**_**future**_** chapters (XD).**

**Please review, and see you! **


	4. Truly Yours, Beta the Hungry Hibi

**Alrighty! Thank you everyone for your reviews, everybody! (Every review means A LOT to me, I LOVE YOU!)**

**Now, on with the fourth chappie! XD**

**Yup, a lot of stuff will happen in here, so, aim yourselves! :D**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone, if I do, the first thing I do is changing the title. Seriously, try saying the title ten times quickly O.o**

**Oh, yeah, aha, Fei has a cameo XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's ten am right now, and I'm actually cooking breakfast. Just some scrambled eggs and hot milk…

Hey! Don't look at me like that! I mean, you don't expect me to be the Master Chief or something!

Alpha's awake (since SIX AM if possible. Yeah, he's a morning guy. And I'm still in doubt that I'm actually related to him), Gamma's not awake (He's the sleep-at-am-and-wake-up-at-pm guy), but I think he'll wake up after two or even four hours, but who cares anyway?

Big bro is in the kitchen, too, but reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee. God, I feel like if he's _fifty_. Alpha sure is mature…*ahem* unlike his siblings *ahem*.

But the current atmosphere is…serene? Cool? Un-awkward? Something like that. In fact, the only things that made sounds were me flipping the eggs and Alpha turning the newspaper's pages (There weren't even singing birds. They suddenly disappeared last week…Ugh, of course Gamma did something again).

Ahh, peacefulness at last!

"Ruff…"

…

"Ruff ruff…"

…

"Ruff ruff…"

Wait, don't tell me—

"RUFF RUFF!"

How could I _forget? _How could I _forget_ such _wonderful _and _thrilling _occasion?

Great. Just great. Perfect. Even Alpha twitched a bit.

Sasuke's having an opera. Again.

Ugh, just when I actually thought today will be awesome. But again, it's not new; Sasuke has a concert/opera every Saturday (Why, oh why Saturday exactly?!).

Yeah, he's our neighbor's dog. I swear, that dog keeps on barking early in the morning and its owner doesn't do anything about it! Is he numb or something?

Actually, we and the neighbor never talked. We're complete _strangers_. Seriously. Does that mean we _have _to _go _to her house, _knock _the door and _tell_ her that her dog is a freakin' living alarm clock?

Pfft! Yeah, right! (Okay, maybe Alpha would do it. Or a miracle happens where Gamma suddenly bothers to tell her) either ways, it would take a long time for the first move. Sigh…

Oh, and let me tell you something; our other neighbor (on our right) never, I said, _never _comes out of his house. _NEVER_. Why? Are we _that _scary? Or is it…

HE'S A VAMPIRE!

…

…

Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little… (Butdon'tblamemeifheactuallyturnedou ttobeavampire).

"Beta," Alpha's suddenly spoke (surprising me slightly).

"Yup?"

"You're working today, correct?"

Jeez, Alpha, did you really have to remind me? What, you think I'm a little girl? I'LL SHOW YOU A PIECE OF THIS LITTLE GIRL!

TAKE THIS!

"…Aha."

…

I'm a coward (In big bro's case only!).

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Oh, sure."

"You work in the mall, right?"

"Yup."

"Then I want you to buy me something."

I turned around and faced him with confusion, "What thing?"

"Because our exams are next week, I'll spend this Saturday and Sunday studying." He sighed and folded the newspaper (How could he do that?!), "I want you to buy me an album."

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean like a song album?"

He nodded.

I looked up thoughtfully, "Well, okay." I smiled at him teasingly, "But I _think _I should _maybe _know the singer's, and the album title."

He smirked (His way of smiling), "Rimi Natsukawa, Minamikaze."

"The who and the what?"

"Rimi Natsukawa, Minamikaze."

I blinked a few times, "Oh…alright."

He repeated it with the same tone, what is he, a robot?! And what singer is that?! I never heard of her! Ugh, there's a _really _big difference between us…

"Thank you, Beta." He smirked.

I waved my hand tiredly, "Don't mention it." And turned back to my egg-flipping…

Wait…

I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THEM!

THEY'RE RUINED!

MY FOOD!

I shrieked as I turned off the oven, and grabbed the pan. Because it was practically BOILING, I unwillingly dropped it on the ground; making a huge fuss, "My breakfast!"

Alpha shook his head and clicked his tongue, "Be careful, Beta."

Then come and help me, you moron!

I bent down after I grabbed a random cloth to pick up the eggs (They're practically rocks by now).

"That's Gamma's shirt."

"Whatever!"

Actually not…

Gamma will probably drop a big fuss if he knew I used his shirt as an 'eggy towl'.

I threw it away and grabbed an _appropriate _clothto wipe the mess off.

When I finally finished, I put the dishes into the sink (I swear I will _not _wash those. Next time, Alpha, at least _think _and give me a hand).

I toke another clean pan to make me some fresh eggs…

…

You know what?

Screw it.

I'll just make me some peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

.

.

.

I'm in the mall right now, doing my so-called job (Which is standing behind the cashier, and when people actually come, they probably just need a change).

My stomach growled; God, I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten _anything _after that sandwich! NOTHING!

WHY?!

…

Well, I wasn't so hungry…

But now I am!

Ugh. I put my head on the desk and continued sulking. If only I could order at least some noodles…

Wait a minute, I can!

Since there're no customers today, and I haven't seen the boss all day, I think that there will be no problem ordering some noodles!

Oh, I'm so smart.

.

.

.

So, I called (By the store's telephone, hehe~) and ordered some noodles. Just three more minutes and my meal will be here!

The picture of the hot, tasty, delicious noodles in my mind already makes me drool. Then how will my reaction be when I actually get it?!

Yeah…

.

.

.

Now, here it is! Right in front of me in a white box, with the smell dancing out into my nose.

Heck yeah, it's dinner time!

I grabbed my chopsticks and began digging in the noodles; swiftly pulling one and putting it into my mouth…

…

I'm in heaven.

I continued on eating the delicious noodles sent from the heavens, enjoying every little bit.

And suddenly, I began eating it…monster-ishly? Man, I'm sure hungry!

Maybe I should order another one…

"Ahem."

I paused.

"Ahem."

I slowly looked up…and simply froze.

Guess who's in front of me?

"Beta, what is the meaning of this?"

Yup, bossy boss boss!

"Where do you think you are? Your room?"

Oh God, he saw me eating like a hibi.

I slowly swallowed the noodles, and bowed my head, "S-sorry, master."

I could feel his glare burning a hole in my forehead, "Sorry? Beta, this is serious business. If you don't like it, then quit, I won't stop you."

Quit? QUIT?!

Well, sir, I won't lie; I'VE ACTUALLY THOUGHT ABOUT QUITING! But noooooo, big brothers said no.

Why? Well, it's because they're BIG BROTHERS. And big brothers are BIG, little sisters are LITTLE.

B + **B** = Big Brother.

**B** + B = Brother Bastard.

KNOW THE DIFFERENCE!

…A-anyways…

He snatched the noodles from me, "I'll take that." He spat.

I couldn't help but to apologize 100+ times.

He turned and walked towards the door, "Leave."

I looked up…

Is he kicking me out?! OH, YOU ASKED FOR—

"Your shift has finished."

Oh.

…

Alright then.

I spotted my pink-haired workmate standing by the door with a grin.

Wait, did she see the whole thing?! Great, now she'll laugh at me.

I packed my things with a red face, huffing every now and then.

When I finished gathering my stuff, I practically ran out from the store, but I was stopped when she called me…

"Hey!"

I turned to her.

She grinned; gave me a thumbs up, "Nice job; ordering Chinese during the shift, I mean." She winked, "I like that."

I blinked…and before I knew it, I smiled widely, "T-thanks!" I rubbed my head, "I was very hungry, you know…"

She giggled, "Yup, know how it feels." And then she waved her hand before entering the store, "See you tomorrow, Beta!"

I waved back with _the _biggest smile, "Yeah, bye!"

After I realized I was staring at nothing with a smile, I quickly blinked and continued my way.

It could be seven by now, Gamma's probably waiting at the gate to pick me up.

I practically _raced _to the fourth's gate (The gate where Gamma usually be waiting), and actually bumped into people.

But half way, I remembered something…

The album Alpha wants!

The stupid album!

I swiftly changed my direction to the Magazines and Albums' store, which is right in front of the DVDs' store (God, how could I miss such store?!).

I entered quickly and headed to the album racks; practically panicking.

Usually, people say 'My mom's gonna kill me' but I actually say 'Gamma's gonna kill me'.

I must hurry up!

SEARCH, SEARCH, PUSH, CONFUSED FROWN…

Wait, what was the album's name?

…

Oh, God, have mercy!

I think the helper noticed my panic, so he approached me with a worried look, "Miss, can I help you?"

I looked at him and he looked back at me…

…

Loading…

He blinked, "Wait, you're from school, right?" He smiled excitedly, "Yes, you are!"

Huh?

He's from school?

He probably noticed my confused expression, because he is frowning.

Oh, don't make me feel guilty! I'm not an elephant, you know! (I'm quite forgetful, yeah…).

Hmm…

Oh…?

OH!

I slapped my forehead, "Oh, silly me! You're the vice president, right?!"

He smiled with relief, "Phew, I thought you forgot!"

I smiled apologetically, "Yeah, sorry about that." I tilted my head in wonder with my eyebrows furrowed, "Was it Lee…?"

He smiled tiredly, "Fei."

I snapped my fingers, "Yes, Fei-san! So close…"

He giggled, "I'm the vice president, and you don't remember me?"

I sighed and shrugged with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, not good with names." I snapped my head with my fingers.

He chuckled, "Okay, so, you wanted something…?"

I blinked, "Oh, right. My brother wants me to buy him an album…but I forgot its name…"

Wait…

My happy expression slowly turned to a panicked one…

"…Are you okay?"

Gamma is probably not.

I hurried and grabbed any random album, unwillingly ignoring Fei-san's comments.

"How much is it?" I asked quickly; taking out my wallet.

"Umm…seven dollars."

I pulled any random dollar and gave it to him, before racing out to the gate.

"Wait, miss!" He called after me.

"Keep the change!" I waved.

I could hear him saying an awkward 'okay', but I continued running anyways (Ignoring the people's weird looks).

When I arrived to the gate, thank _God, _Gamma was talking to a guy, probably his friend 'cause they're laughing.

When I called his name, he told me to get in the scooter _with a funny smile. A SMILE._

I owe that guy a hundred.

Anyways, I sat on the scooter (Oh, God, have mercy) and remembered the album in my hand.

But first, Fei-san said it's worth seven dollars, but I gave him a random one…

I quickly stuffed my hand into my purse, and pulled my wallet; looking through the money, and trying to spot any missing dollar…

AHA! I think I remember the dollar I gave him!

IT'S…THIRTY?!

Ugh!

I tried to relax a bit by massaging my head and closing my eyes.

Okay, I think that's much better.

"Okay, let's get going," And Gamma proceeded in driving this scooter (I don't have to remind you about how he _rocks_ at safety, right?).

Then I remembered I'm holding an album.

I sighed and looked down to see what album I bought.

…

…

I sighed again…great, first the dog, second the eggs, third the deadly hunger, fourth the boss's rant (And stealing my noodles), fifth giving out a precious thirty dollars (And maybe hurting Fei-san's feelings by ignoring him…).

Oh, well.

I'll just hope that Alpha likes One Direction.

…

And I'm still hungry.

Truly yours,

Beta the hungry hibi

* * *

**Oh, oh, oka-ay, oka-ay, oka-ay! Yay, yay, y-ay y-ay, yay, yay, y-ay y-ay! XD**

…**Okay, ignore that, it's just some stupid singing of happiness . **

**Hehe, told you a lot will happen in here! Poor Beta, all of that stress in one day…Wait, I'm the writer O.o …I'm so evil XD**

**Everything (Like the 'mysterious' neighbors, the stolen noodles, the thirty dollars, Gamma's friend, Leo the living clock…) will be mentioned again! So, don't forget them! :D**

**Alright, thank you for reading, now please review and see you in the next chap!**

**(Uh, also sorry for any stupid mistakes )**

**(LOL, and let's hope with Beta that Alpha is a fan One Direction, too XD)**


	5. Truly Yours, Princess Grapebella

**Yo, yo, yo! Sura's in the house! XD**

**OMG, guys, you're the best! Your reviews made me so happy even though exams started! :D Love ya!**

**Alright, so, guess who'll be introduced in this chap…I won't tell! So, read and find out yourself XD**

**I don't own Chrono Stone (Too tired to write the full name Q.Q ).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I woke up in the morning with this _huge _grin, stretched my arms and got out of bed, went to the bathroom and washed my teeth _still _with a huge grin…

But then my grin slowly faded away, and I dramatically dropped the toothbrush.

Because I realized…

Today's Sunday.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-

.

.

.

So, I'm in my room; with the books scattered on the bed, pens missing their lids, cuddle toys kicked out of bed, blanket almost falling off of bed and pillows magically became under the bed, and…WAIT, WHY IS GAMMA'S SOCK'S HANGING ON MY LAMP?!

Ugh…

Okay, don't get me wrong, I don't like mess either. In fact, I think I even have a cleaning obsession!

But since today's Sunday, _studying _comes first. Even if I _don't _have a test/exam next week, I _should _study. Why? Because I'll graduate middle school in…like…seven months!

Says Alpha.

"Beta, go do your homework."

"I did it on Friday."

"Then go study."

"I did study."

"Oh?"

"Aha."

"Who was the Chinese revolution's leader?"

"…Jackie Chan?"

And that's how I ended up in here.

Personally, I've noticed that whenever Alpha's got an exam coming, not only him who should study, _we_, his siblings, should study, too.

What's up with that?!

But maybe because he's mad at me for not bringing him what he wants…

Remember when I bought him a One Direction album instead of Rimi's? And remember when I kept on praying that he would be okay with it (Besides making it to home alive)?

Yeah, about that…

"Oh, you're finally back, how was—"

"Not now, Alpha, I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Wait, did you bring me what I want?"

"What? Oh, yeah, it's in the blue bag. Now, out of my way!"

DURING…uh…BATHROOMING

"_BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE—_"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEETAAAAAA!"

COUGH that was a traumatizing experience (Alpha yelling) COUGH.

…

Anyways!

Instead of opening my science book, I opened you, Diary! (I wrote you with a capital D 'cause I love you!).

I know, I know, I should be studying and solving some unrelated, complicated, scientific problems…the hell with that!

Ahh, Diary, writing in you makes me feel so much better—

.

.

.

OMG, I FINALLY GOT YOU BACK! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU!

How dare he take you away from me?! Oh, don't act so confused, you know who would _dare _to snatch you away, it's Alpha, of course!

That bastard, just because I wasn't reading a school-related book he was all like 'Beta…I've trusted you…but you gave me no other choice…'

Talk about cheap drama!

Don't worry, I was TOTALLY pulling you back from his grip and arguing with him, but because of that…I gained a lecture about how education is important and studying will help me clear my messed up mind.

I'm not sure if he wants his sister to be the female version of Einstein, or that he just doesn't like me enjoying my day while he's reading about Jupiter's atmospheric.

He actually toke you away from me for one day, and gave it back to me this the morning (Thanks to my super-awesome-wicked-whining abilities).

Yup, today's Monday.

And guess what?

I'm so happy.

Why?

Because I'm not happy.

HA!

…

Okay, maybe I'm not that funny, but you know what I mean!

I'm currently writing in you while Gamma's driving to school with his scooter.

How?

I won't tell.

Why?

Because I'm cool like that!

(But I assure you it's very scary to hold Gamma's waist with one hand while the other one is busy writing and setting you on my lap).

Still, hell yeah!

…

…

But just in case, I'll stop writing in you until we arrive, because…BECAUSE!

.

.

.

Yay, finally having free time to write in you! Our teacher seems to be late (Because class has started five minutes ago and he still didn't come), so I'll use the time and write in you.

"Hi!"

I paused, and slowly turned my head…

And saw big hazel eyes staring back.

"Oh…hey." I greeted back awkwardly.

She pointed at the desk beside mine and asked brightly, "Is this place taken?"

I blinked, and eventually shook my head.

"Can I sit in here then?"

"…Yeah, sure."

"Yay!" She swiftly sat on the chair and placed her backpack on top of her desk positively.

I stared at her as she pulled her book and pencil case from her bag, and neatly put them on the desk.

She then turned to me with a grin, "Hi!" She paused, "…Again!" She laughed.

I forced myself to laugh along.

Don't get me wrong! I'm not that kind of person who treats people fake! The problem is, my mind is too busy trying to recognize her, but I got no results.

She calmed down and sighed deeply before turning back to her bright voice, "Sooooo, do you like grapes?"

…

WHUT

"Umm…" I rubbed my chin with my index finger, "I—"

"Oh, wait! I still didn't tell you my name!" She smacked her forehead jokingly, "Nanobana Kinako's the name! Lalala, nice to meet you…"

"Beta—"

"Nice to meet you, Beta-chan!" She grabbed my hand and shook it with hers happily.

But I'm somehow flattered.

I kinda feel awkward though...

"Nice to meet you, too, Nanobana-chan."

She blinked, "What? No! Don't call me that! You could call me with my first name, don't worry, it's okay!"

"O…kay, Kinako-chan—"

"Without the –chan!"

"…Kinako."

"YUP!"

…

Awkward silence…

But I think Kinanko likes it; I mean with her happy face and stuff.

But then I remembered, "Hey, it's the first time I see you around, are you new?"

She nodded cheerfully, "Aha! My family just moved in here, actually." She clapped her hands excitedly, "Believe it or not, but I already like it in here!"

She sure is a little loud…

"I mean, people seem to be very nice and stuff!"

But it's cute.

.

.

.

Lunch time!

So, like always, I sat on any random table and began to eat my lunch. But I'm actually not alone; there's a blonde girl sitting on the corner reading a book peacefully.

I figured I shouldn't disturb her, so I tried my BEST to not make any loud noise.

CHRUUUUUUUTSHHHHHHHCH.

…That was the sack. God, why can't I ever succeed in opening it quietly?!

But she doesn't seem bothered. Thank God!

Wait, I think I might have a chance and b—

"HIYA!"

I nearly jumped out of my place.

"Oops! Sorry if I scared you! Didn't mean it!"

I looked up and saw it was just Kinako.

Now THAT'S what I call good-at-winning-attention!

But she could've lowered her voice a little bit…

She sighed deeply and smiled, "Can I join?"

I waved my hand, "Yup."

"YAY!" She sat across of me; putting down her tray on the table gently. "So, whatcha eating for lunch?"

"Oh, umm…" I toke out everything I got inside the sack, and pointed at each one of them, "Tuna sandwich, yogurt, apple juice, and grapes."

"SWEET!" She grinned before pointing at her food, too, "I got a jam sandwich, poached eggs, salad, milk, OH! AND COOKIES!"

She waved a cookie into my face cheerfully, I smiled nervously, "Yeah…n-nice."

"I know, right?!" She put it down and began sipping the milk, while I ate my sandwich.

After few moments of silence, I swallowed and spoke, "Soooo, you said something about grapes?"

She looked up to me and blinked, before her eyebrows rose, "Ah, yes, grapes! I just wanted to tell you how I love them!" She gave me a thumb up, "THEY'RE AWESOME!"

I blinked, "Just that?"

"Aha!"

I chuckled, "You sure do like grapes."

She suddenly looked at me seriously, "I don't like grapes." And then winked with a grin, "I LOVE GRAPES!"

I couldn't help but to face-palm and laugh along with her.

"Wait, you said you have grapes, right?" She asked with a hoping expression.

I nodded and pointed at them, "Ye—"

"CAN I HAVE SOME?!" She seemed to search for anything to give it to me, so she grabbed the cookies and reached them out to me, "Here, you could have them!"

I sighed and smiled tiredly, "Sure." I accepted the cookies and handed her the grapes.

She squealed, "Awesome!" She gave me a thumb up again, "You're the best, Beta-chan! I shall call you...PRINCESS GRAPEBELLA!"

I laughed, she's so cute and funny!

And before I knew it, she began to tuck each grape into her mouth quickly; clearly enjoying them.

I laughed again, she reminded me of myself when I ordered Chinese over my shift.

Ahh…the innocent and wonderful memories…

Wait, that happened two days ago.

But still, yeah…

.

.

.

Time has gone quick, and before I knew it, the school day ended; I guess having Kinako around made me forget the time.

Wow, she's the best!

So, right now I'm outside waiting for Gamma to arrive, when suddenly, I hear someone calling my name:

"BEEETA-CHAN!"

I turned my head and saw Kinako –far from me- waving at me with enthusiasm, "See you tomorrow, Beta-chan!"

I blinked, and moments later, I lifted my arm and waved at her, too, "Yeah, goodbye, Kinako!"

Even though she already left, I'm still waving my hand.

A wave of happiness embraced my chest.

I think I made a friend.

Truly Yours,

Princess Grapebella

* * *

**Grapes are awesome.**

**Eat them.**

**I command you.**

…

**Okay, that was a little weird XD So, how was the chap? Tell me in the reviews!**

**And congratulations, Beta! You finally made a friend :D**

**So, our hopes crashed down…Alpha doesn't like 1D…XDD**

**And OMG, I just realized, Fei didn't make it in here! OoO But don't worry, I'll make it up for you, no doubt :D**

**Hope you liked the chap, and please review!**

**Now…I shall join Alpha in his studying prison…**


	6. Truly Yours, Senorita Beta

***Gaps* O…M…G…I am really sorry for the super late update! .O. Something suddenly happened last week and I ended up travelling with my family .O. I didn't even know about it!**

**A-anyways, in this chap, it will be kinda focused on Beta and her brothers, but it'll be fun to read, I promise! :DDDD**

**Nobody except Level-5 owns Chrono Stone…that's the ugly truth…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'VE GOT GOOD NEWS~!

Gamma, being the reckless freak he is, broke his crappy scooter.

Finally! I'll never ride this crazy scooter and risk my precious life!

Oh, hold on a sec…

"Hey, Beta, I've got PERFECT news!"

"What? …You're going to throw the scooter away?!"

"Yup!"

The sunlight cut through the window and _illuminated_ my face. My eyes sparkled. Birds began singing, flowers bloomed, and trees danced (Don't ask).

Is this for real?

"And I'm going to buy a motorcycle instead, yeah!"

…

Right at that moment, dark clouds covered the happy sun, and the birds were shocked by a lightning from out of nowhere, the flowers withered and the trees ended up chopped off.

Is this seriously for real?!

"…What's with the face?" Gamma frowned and crossed his arms, "Shouldn't you be happy?"

I stared, "Why would I be happy if my brother who doesn't even know how to drive a scooter properly ends up buying a _motorcycle_?"

…

I immediately regret what I just said.

.

.

.

Saying Gamma was _mad_ is wrong.

Saying Gamma was _outrageous_ is right.

Oh my God, you will never know how his expression was when I, being the reckless NOW, stupidly said that he basically _sucks _at driving ANYTHING!

Oh God, why am I so _stupid_?!

I should've told him the truth during Christmas or something, but NOOOO, my big mouth didn't agree with that!

I ended up receiving an unbelievably long rant from Gamma (And I swear, from that look in his eyes, he wanted to literally get rid of me and sell me to the circus or something!)

O…M…G…Imagine myself in the circus…

"And now, my precious audience," The…man-wearing-funny-and-colorful-clothes chirped in a Mexican accent, "The intelligent monkeys and senorita Beda!"

(Sadly, yes, he never says my name right)

I shuffle STUPIDLY into the stage with my little monkeys following me. I grin STUPIDLY as I point STUPIDLY at the little monkey riding a bicycle around, receiving WOOOOOOOOWs from the audience.

And then I do a swift but STUPID tumble with another little monkey hanging onto my head, receiving CLAPITY CLAPCLAP from the audience.

Two little monkeys bounce (While making those funny monkey sounds) over a huge bouncing ball (The irony), I jump STUPIDLY over them and stand on their shoulders (That little monkey still hanging onto my head…and apparently chewing my hair, too).

The monkey riding a bicycle soon draws a circle around us.

And I STUPIDLY grin at Gamma (who is sitting in the first raw, watching the whole thing with a confident smirk), right before the guy who introduces us appear from out of nowhere.

"Now, give senorita Beda and her intelligent monkeys some of your hot claps!"

…

Whoah.

But I really think Gamma would someday go this far.

Why?

Because I'm so STUPID!

.

.

.

Oh, I'm so SMART!

…What do you mean I was rambling about me being stupid?! That never happened!

…

…Okay, FINE, it did happen! Just stop looking at me like that.

Alright, alright, I'll say why I think I'm even _more _intelligent than my monkeys (For the lack of a better adjective), today we actually had a science pop quiz!

…I know, I know, why would a person be so happy about a pop quiz? Wait, I'm actually not happy about the pop quiz…it's about my grade.

Believe it or not, I actually got an A-!

…

Okay, maybe it's not that _wow_, but at least I did well on the quiz! (I think…)

Oh, I am so shoving this into Alpha's face to show him that I actually don't need to study every freakin' Sunday (Yup, even though he toke you away from me back then, I still didn't study, hehe~).

I can't wait to see his FOOLISH face when he sees the quiz.

He'd be like 'wait, wha?'

And I'd be like 'LOL, you mad brah?'

Muahahaha!

.

.

.

So, maybe telling Alpha about the whole quiz thing wasn't a very good idea…

"Hiya!"

"…What's this?"

"A pop quiz I did today!"

"Ah, I see. And you got an A-?"

"Yup! And without even reading a sentence from the stupid book on Sunday!"

"Very good, Beta. I'm actually happy— wait a moment; did you just say you did not read your science book?"

"Huh?"

"You just said you did not read a _sentence _from the book."

"…I…W-well…yeah, I didn't open the book…"

"So, you're saying that you did not study?"

"…Y-yeah."

"…Didn't I tell you to study? See, your teacher gave your class a pop quiz, and you could've got a _C_ on that."

"But hey! I got an A- even though I didn't study, hehe…!"

"Beta, I'm disappointed."

"But I've got an A-! An **A-** I tell you!"

"But you didn't work hard in order to accomplish the grade."

"**A-**!"

"Will you guys shut the hell up? I'm trying to not do anything and relax!"

"Gamma, shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"Oh, give me a break, Alpha! It's, like, three pm!"

"**A-**! **A-**!"

"Get up and do your homework, Gamma."

"I am not getting up from this couch!"

"**A-**, **A-**, **A-**, **A-**, **A—**"

"Okay, we get it already, you've got an A- and Alpha doesn't give a damn. Now shut up before I rip that paper to pieces and feed it to your stupid hamster."

WHY, DESTINY, WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?

BECAUSE DAMN YOU, THAT'S WHY.

.

.

.

Yeah, remember when I told Gamma he sucks at driving? And remember when he got so mad he wanted to throw Bussu-chan's cage on the ground, which will lead to Bussu-chan's DEATH?

…Wait, I didn't tell you? Well, he _almost did_! He was gonna grab the poor hamster's home and break it to pieces! But then Alpha appeared and stopped the drama.

For once I was grateful he was around.

But then Gamma told Alpha what I said about his driving skills, and sadly, Alpha agreed with Gamma, and I received a lecture from him about 'attitude'.

How does he even know Gamma drives safely?! He NEVER rode the scooter with Gamma. EVER!

What is he, a psychic? Well then, I shall say your prediction of Gamma driving safely is FALSE, Alpha.

Great, now I don't have a ride to the mall for my work. And I can't just walk to the mall, it's far from home.

Sigh…I think I should skip today.

Mr. Diary, pray with me that the boss will understand.

…And that he won't discount 10$ from my salary.

…And that he one day will give me the premium he promised me on my first day.

Truly yours,

Senorita Beta

* * *

**Sigh, finally finished, yay! :D **

**No signs of Fei or even Kinako in here, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL BE THE MAIN CHARACTERS!…ALONG WITH BETA!**

**AND new characters will be introduced in the next chap, so, yeah, next chapter will be very fun, I assure you XD**

**Yeah, that part where Beta imagines herself in the circus came out of nowhere, I know XD**

**Now, thanks for readings, please review! See you in the next chap! :D**


	7. Truly Yours, Beta the WWW

**OMG! OMG, OMG, OMG, HOLY SH— Guys… you…are…simply awesome.**

**40+ reviews? I LOVE YOU GUYS, I REALLY DO.**

**1,000+ hits? I AM SO FREAKIN' HAPPY EVEN THOUGH I'M SUFFERING STOMACH PAIN. Thank you to every reader! Thank you so much, you make me so proud of myself for once.**

**So *cough*, this chapter is extra long. But I have a feeling you'll like it! :D **

**Imagine Inazuma Eleven as a shoujo…imagine…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm currently walking to school WHILE writing on you.

How?

'Cause I'm cool like that!

…Eu, I just stepped on a dog poop! EU, EU, EU, EU, EU, EU—

…

Okay, maybe I'm still not a _pro _in writing while walking, but someday…BETA WILL.

Yeah, Gamma is still mad at me, so he refused to ride me to school. Alpha refused, too; saying something like 'I have to pick up some package from somewhere'. But honestly, I think he just doesn't want to ride me to school! BECAUSE…uh…I don't really know yet, but it is TRUE!

Sigh, now I can't help but to thank God that he didn't grant my wish of the school being in Washington (Yeah, I actually wished for THAT) (I don't know what was wrong with me…).

I looked at my watch and realized I only have ten minutes for school to start, but no worries, I could do this!

I'll just run like a maniac!

And so I started SPRINTING to school…WHILE writing in you, again!

How?

Because I said so! …Wait, no, that's not a proper answer for the— WHATEVER!

I continued running, and then I heard a bell ringing behind me. I was confused at first, but then came a cheerful voice, "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, Beta-chan!"

I turned my head –still running- and saw…Kinako riding a bicycle?!

"Eh? Kina— Ah!"

And then I tripped over something, and fell right into the ground head-first.

And it hurts like heck.

"Oh my Gosh, Beta-chan, are you alright?!" Kinako paused in her riding and knelt down to me.

"…Kinda." I answered as I accepted her hand and stood. I brushed the dust from my clothes, too.

"Beta-chan, why were you writing while you're running? That's dangerous! You could've fallen— Oh, wait that actually happened." She paused, "SEE?!"

I rubbed my nose and sighed, "I know, I know." I looked at her bicycle, "You're going to school with that?"

She looked at it along, "Yeah!" She grinned and winked at me, "I totally LOVE riding bicycles! They're awesome!"

"…Just like grapes?"

"EXACT-ALY!"

And here we go bursting into laughter.

"And you, Beta-chan?" She nodded to me after finishing her laughter.

"Me? Uh, I'm actually walk— running to school."

"What?! But I thought your big brother gives you rides to school…?"

"Yeah, but…I…he…HIS SCOOTER IS BROKEN."

"Oh, I see." She nodded and then grinned happily as she sat on her bicycle, and patted on the small seat behind hers, "Here, you can come with me!"

I smiled widely, "Really?"

"OF COURSE! We're friends, right?!"

"No duh!"

I toke the chance and accepted Kinako's offer. I quickly sat and wrapped an arm around her waist as she started riding, and used the other one to hold you still and write in you.

OMG, I'm so cool.

"NOW," She breathed, "HERE WE GO!"

"Alright!"

…

…

"Kinako…"

"Yeah?"

"We're moving…"

"Okay?"

"…But…is it me…or the trees aren't moving along…?"

"…What do you mean, Beta-chan?"

"I MEAN THAT YOU'RE SO SLOW, KINAKO! SCHOOL WILL START IN, LIKE, FOUR MINUTES!"

"EH?!"

"DON'T 'EH!' ME! RIDE FASTER!"

"OKAY THEN, HOLD ON STILL 'CAUSE WE'RE GONNA MAKE SOME FIRRRRRRRE!"

"YES— wait, what did you just say?"

"KINAKO ULTIMATE SUPER AWESOME BICYCLE GOOOO!"

"I don't…OMG HOLY SH—"

"OH YEAH!"

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH, W-WE'RE GONNA DIE WITH THIS SPEED!"

"Oh, stop being a baby, Beta-chan!"

.

.

.

The first time in my entire life, I am grateful we're in school (Instead of the hospital).

"Okay, we still have two minutes left, so, how was the ride, Beta-chan?!" She asked me excitedly.

Me, who practically melted from the bicycle seat to the ground, made a weak thumb up.

"YOSH!" She cheered as she threw her fist in the air.

Oh…my…God…

Kinako was so fast. She actually toke my words LITERALLY! Seriously, for once I thought if she's Gamma long lost twin or something.

Okay…Okay…Beta…stand up…you can do it…

I lifted myself from the ground by my arms, and now I'm standing with trembling feet (It's not like I'm still scared, but I think that Kinako's bicycle actually _swallowed _my energy or something…).

Hey, I succeeded!

"Alright, Kinako," I waved my hand, "I'll be going n— Ah!"

"Beta-chan!"

And I tripped again.

Over my own foot.

.

.

.

It's going to be the third period; we have geography right now. I unzipped my backpack and stuffed my hand into it with my eyes peeking inside, searching for the geography book.

Wait, what? No, no, no, no, no, no—

I CAN'T FIND THE STUPID BOOK!

I don't think it's in my locker…so I must've forgotten it over at home.

Great. Awesome. Just terrific.

So, I told the teacher, and he, thank God, was in a good mood. He actually didn't scold or scratched one of my marks or anything! In fact, he just told me to share a book with someone, something like that.

Too bad Kinako isn't next to me right now, instead, there's a blue-haired guy on my left, and there's a blonde girl on my right.

I decided to ask the girl, the guy seems grumpy…

"Hey," I moved my seat beside hers, in which she flinched at.

"Oh…hi."

I pointed at her book, "Can I share with you your book? I actually forgot mine."

She looked at me and blinked through her glasses, "…O-okay."

I smiled widely, "Thank you." I shuffled my seat closer to her desk, in which she flinched at (again). Am I that scary?

I heard murmurs around us, and I have a feeling that they're talking/gossiping/you-name-it about me. Why? BECAUSE THEY'RE LOOKING AT ME!

"PshtreeokausdBETApsksjdsdh."

Those bastards…

…Oh, and they're looking at the blondie, too.

.

.

.

Alright, because our Math teacher is absent (It's a miracle!), we've got a substitute teacher instead. And she doesn't seem to be that kind who gives us work to do (Thank God for that). So, we basically have nothing, yippe!

So (AGAIN), Kinako (Being in front of me) turned to face me and practically _shoved _her clinched hand to my face, "So, Miss Beta-chan, tell me more about yourself!" She grinned.

Oh! So her hand is like a microphone! Yeah, I KNEW that.

I cleared my throat and joined her the act, "Alright, Miss Kinako, I—"

"Oh, do you have siblings?!"

"…Yeah."

"_Lucky_!" Kinako beamed, "How many sister and brothers you've got?"

"I have two older brothers only…"

"_LUCKY_!" Kinako beamed again, "I'm actually an only child, so having older bros must be fun!"

I slightly twitched as Kinako continued squealing.

Trust me, my dear Kinako; having older brothers around ain't no fun. Especially if one of the brothers is a bossing freak and the other one is an emotionless creep.

"Umm, guys…" A voice interjected us.

Kinako and I turned our heads and saw Fei smiling tiredly, "Oh, hi Fei!" Kinako waved her hand, and I joined her as well.

"Can you…low your voices a little?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"Ah, yeah, sure, sorry about that," I apologized nervously, and Kinako nodded with a grin sheepishly.

"Uh, can you tell us why exactly…?" She asked.

I turned to her immediately and whispered, "Maybe he's reading or sleeping or something!"

She nodded thoughtfully, "Oh, okay!"

Fei, who apparently heard us, shook his head with a giggle, "No, no, not like that. It's because we're discussing something really important for the student council."

Kinako and I looked at what Fei was pointing, and spotting a small group of students (Some Reiza girl, a Zanou guy, and— why is that jerk with them to?! Yeah, it's Kuosu again, then— HOLY MOLY IS THAT THE CLASS'S BULLY?! …And finally, our class president, Einamu). They were glaring at us glares that could burn a hole in our foreheads…

Both of us freaked out.

But _silently_.

Wait a minute, half of these guys aren't even in the student council to discuss something about it! (Uh, I have to say it louder so Fei could hear me).

"Wait a minute, half of these guys aren't even in the student council to discuss something about it!" I hissed to Fei, and Kinako nodded agreeing with me.

Yup, I repeated _exactly _the same words I wrote. Sigh, that's what you get for living with a robot (*cough*Alpha*cough*).

"Yeah, actually…" Fei smiled sheepishly, "We wanted to ask some regular students about their opinion." He shrugged.

_Regular_ students? More like POPULAR students! (Well, in Gaura's case…I do understand why he joined the 'oh so important' discussion. Trust me, you don't want to do something he won't like, or else he'll keep taking your lunch money for the rest of the year…no joke…)

But yeah, you don't expect Fei to say 'We actually wanted to discuss it with popular kids, not you dorks'.

"Oh…okay," I shrugged, too, "We understand. We'll low our voices. Right, Kinako?"

"What? Oh, yeah, of course!"

He smiled, "Thanks guys," He waved at us before going back to _'the group'_.

…

Okay, back to me and Kinako. So, I turned back to her, and saw her with a curious face.

I blinked, "…What?"

"Are you and Fei friends?"

"Umm, well," I shrugged sheepishly, "I don't know, not exactly. Maybe a little, but we're not like best friends or anything." I raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

She sighed, not exactly answer my question, "So, you don't know anything about him?"

"Well, not much…Oh wait, he works at the mall!"

"Really?! That's awesome!" She grinned, "What is his work?!"

"Hmm…ah yes, I think he works at the album store."

"Album store? Like for music and stuff like that?"

"Yup. Also for magazines, I guess."

"Huh…" She crossed her arms and pouted slightly, "Not that fun. I mean, I won't really like it if I stood around all day listening to the repeated songs and helping people find some weird music."

She thinks Fei's work is BORING?!

…Oh, wait, she actually has a point there. It's kind of irritating; like some customer comes up and asks you to find him jazz, then another customer shows up and asks for metal, and then another customer appears and asks for ballerina.

Fei must be really, really, _really _patient.

Hey, shouldn't I tell Kinako about _my _job?

…

Maybe later.

.

.

.

OKAY, ONE MORE PERIOD AND HERE COMES THE RECESS!

We've got Literature, and then I realized that my Literature book is in my locker, so I excused myself and went to bring my book.

Right now, I'm the hall unlocking my locker. I opened it and grabbed my book, with almost falling to the ground from the sudden weight.

God, why do they have to make _every _literature book heavy?! I bet this book weighs a HIPPO!

As I tried to carry it in both of my arms, I heard laughter beside me.

I turned curiously and saw three girls (Perhaps seven-eight lockers away from me). Two of the girls were laughing, while the other one clinched her book into her chest and looked at the ground.

Hey, isn't that the girl who let me share with her her book? Uh, why is she so…quiet while her friends are laughing?

Wait a minute, wait a freakin' minute…

That's not friendly laughter, that's humiliating laughter! And those aren't her friends, those are some random girls bullying her!

I stared at her unbelievably, why is she letting them do this to her?!

"CHICKEN!"

"Why so scared, blondie? It's not like we're hurting you or anything, we're just LAUGHING at you!"

"And eu, you even look nastier without glasses. Just wear them already!"

Oh my Gosh…they're insulting her and she's not doing anything? I must do some—

"Beta, _move faster_."

…Oh-uh, the teacher is waiting for me impatiently, I should hurry up.

While I walked back to class, I turned my head and glanced at the spot where those girls were mocking blondie, but the blondie was already gone, leaving the two girls laughing alone.

I must do something about!

…

Later, though (Don't want to be late for class and end up in that scary detention).

.

.

.

Recess time!

Since Kinako's busy doing something with a teacher, I have some time by myself…alone…

YES! GOLDEN CHANCE!

I went into the school yard and saw lots and lots of students in there enjoying break time (I just knew today that recess isn't only in cafeteria, you can eat in class, and even eat in the basketball stadium! Sweet!)

I looked around looking for the blondie, and after a while, I finally spotted her. She's sitting on a swing set by her own!

I breathed deeply…and proceeded towards her…Okay, maybe that sounds a little dramatic but it's JUST…uh…nevermind!

"Hey," I greeted her with my most charming smile.

She looked up at me with in her eyes, "U-umm, is this your place? S-sorry for taking it!" She stood instantly and ran.

"Wait, no, that's not my…" I trailed off.

Well, this won't be as easy as I thought.

(Oh-uh, the paper I'm writing on will finish! Both sides! I don't want to ruin my _artistic _pattern! Okay, so I'll just continue writing in a new page, but as if it's the next day! …Hope you got that).

Truly yours,

Beta the cool W.W.W (It stands for 'writing-while-walking'! ...Hey, don't look at me like that)

* * *

**Alright, that's enough for this chap :D**

**OKAY, Kinako and Fei had a touch in here! XD**

**And maybe the spotlight didn't shine on Fei for too long, kinda because if I did then this chap would be really, really, REALLY long O.o But it's fine, right? I mean he DID talk for a while after all XD (Also, the spotlight will 'shiiiine' on Fei in hopefully the next chapter!)**

**And ladidada, guess who's the blondie! XD (I've already gave you hints, so it should be easy o.o)**

**Thank you for reading, please review, and see you next time!**

**P.S. I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	8. Truly Yours, Beta-Senpai

**Hello, hey, hi! XD **

**It has been a while since I last updated, I know, and I'm really sorry for that! ;.;**

**Because of that, here's the probably longest chapter I've written in this story (so far), and I hope it's worth it! :D**

**This will be all about Beta, the blonde girl and the bullies, so no Fei neither Kinako is around, sorry :( **

**BUT I hope you'll still like this!**

**If I own IEGOCT (Too lazy to write the whole title O.e), this fic would be a movie! :D …IF…*insert an 'okay…' face***

**Oh, and thank you everyone for your encouraging reviews, without you, I bet I would be nothing but a failure. I LOVE YOU ALL! X) *hearts hearts hearts everywhere***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Alright, so, I'm still trying to get closer to that girl, but it is IMPOSIBIRRU. I mean, every time I approach her, she slips away or something.

Is it because she thinks I'm a bully, too? Oh, come on, blondie! Do I really look like a monster?!

"Hi! …again!"

"Uh…"

"You—"

"S-sorry! Y-your place again? I'm very sorry!"

And then voooooooooooosh, she's _gone with the wind_.

Okay, patience, Beta, you can do it. Maybe this time she'll realize that you just want to be her friend, yeah!

I'M THE MOST PATIENT GIRL IN THE WORLD! (I swear to God if she ran away again I'm gonna plant her feet to the ground and make her listen to me) THE MOST PATIENT, YEAH!

"Hi, I'm Beta and—"

"Alright, if I did anything wrong then p-please tell me, and I'm sure that I won't do it again. Just please don't hurt m-me…!"

Voooooooosh.

That. Is. It.

I am going to grab her arm and squeeze it until blood flows out of her own eyes (Violent!me again…sigh…).

"Wait!"

So, I did it…but not violently…

"I-I—"

"Please, listen to me, I don't want to hurt you or anything! Hell, that's the last thing I would think about!"

"…Oh…T-then…what…do you want?"

I let go of her arm and smiled, "Just want to talk. You know, since we're classmates. Plus, you let me share with you your book."

"You mean…you won't laugh at me…?"

"Laugh?" I snorted, "Why would I do that?"

"Oh…" She seemed relieved.

"Okay, so, let's sit, shall we?"

So, we sat on the grass and…stared at each other…

Awkwaaaaaaard.

Oh, I am so gonna break you, silence.

Silence: You wouldn't have the guts.

Try me!

…

…

…

Silence: …Waiting.

Oh, shut up, silence! (Oh the irony, telling Silence to _shut up_…but it's actually _silence_…get it? HA! I'm so hilarious.)

"So…um…what's your name again?" I smiled sheepishly.

She blinked, "Uh, it's J-Jeanne…"

"Jane?"

"No, J-Jeanne."

"Jenny?"

"No, Jeanne."

"Rin?"

"What? No, no, it's Jeanne…!"

I laughed, "Sorry, just wanted you to…" I winked, "To be confident and correct me."

Jeanne blinked and slightly blushed, but eventually replied, "And you, miss? What's your name?"

Miss…HAH!

"It's Beta." I wiggled my index finger, "But don't call me with a 'miss'. It's…" I paused, "…quite weird…"

"Oh, okay…Beta."

I nodded with a confident smile.

…

"…What…do…you exactly want?"

I looked at her, "Just a little chit chat wouldn't hurt, right?"

"I suppose…"

…

Another awkwaaaaaard silence…

…

You know what? I'll just skip!

"Now, tell me why you thought I was going to laugh at you."

She looked away sadly, "Because almost everyone does that."

"And you expected me to do that, too?"

"…Yes."

My eyebrow slightly twitched, "Look, I am actually new around here, so I don't quite know this school's…atmosphere yet." I moved closer to her, "So, be clearer. Why do they bully you?"

She frowned deeply and shrugged, "I don't know…according to them…glasses are…ugly."

"…What?"

She sighed, "Well, they say so."

"You mean, they humiliate you just because you wear spectacles?"

She pulled a pair of glasses from her sweater's small pocket and stared at them, "I…I actually need those, since my vision is decreasing…but…"

"But you don't want to wear them anymore so that people won't humiliate you anymore?"

"…Right."

"…Won't you do anything about it?"

"I'm…" She shrugged with a small smile, "I'm too weak to do so."

I frowned.

…

…

Awkwaaaaaaaaaaaaard— Actually, NO.

I found myself walking to the group of girls who laughed at her before.

"Huh? Beta? Beta, where are you going?"

When I arrived to them, I (don't know luckily or not) got their attention.

They looked at me, waiting for me to say something. And I could feel Jeanne (who's standing behind me) is worried.

Apparently, they noticed Jeanne, too…

"Isn't that you, glasses?" One of the girls snorted, "Oh, you're still not wearing any glasses, eh?"

"Well, that's pretty bad, 'cause you're practically blind without them." Another one said, and some of the girls laughed at it.

I bet Jeanne is facing the ground now.

A girl nodded her head towards me, "Is that your friend?"

"Wow, I never thought that a weirdo could actually have a friend."

Aaaaand they all laughed.

I suddenly heard a whimper from behind, and it of course belongs to Jeanne.

And then I lost it.

"Look who's talking." I commented with a raised eyebrow, hushing them all.

The brown-haired girl (Who's apparently the 'leader') narrowed her eyes at me, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"I mean," I jerked my head towards the other girls, "Are you sure those are your buddies?"

The girl blinked, and then laughed, "Well, _duh_." She turned to them confidently, "Right?" And they nodded.

Oh, believe me, girl, these girls are your friends just because you're popular. If you weren't popular…then, well…they won't even notice that you exist. Well, it depends—but you know what I mean!

"Oh, and _who _are you exactly?" She asked.

"Her best friend."

From the corner of my eyes; I could see Jeanne's surprised expression.

"And as her best friend," I stepped closer to the girl and grabbed her collar, staring sharply into her eyes, "I tell you to _stay away _from her. You hear me?"

No replay?

"Thought so."

I let go of her, turned around, grabbed Jeanne's hand and stalked away.

We sat down on the grass –far from the bullies-. Jeanne was staring at me in disbelief, and I was crossing my arms with my eyes closed sternly.

…

…

…

…

HELL YEAH! DID YOU SEE THAT?! I TOTALLY ROCKED!

I guess having Gamma around isn't that bad.

(Some of the most common things he says)

"Gimme the remote before I send you to the orphanage and then you'll be adopted by our neighbor of a freak. And don't expect Alpha or I to bring you back, we're not that stupid."

"Holy shit, this water is cold! How the crap do you expect me to bathe in a frozen tub?!"

"Alpha, where on Mother Earth are my nachos? You better not have eaten them, or else you'll sleep in the yard tonight!"

"Beta, my pals are coming over, so you better not make a fool of yourself. Oh, wait, you're already a fool."

"WHO THE HECK STOLE MY— Oh, nevermind, found it."

Even though I am never going to admit it butheisactuallyfuntohavearou nd…until he starts being a jerk (Which is, unfortunately, half of the time).

"U-umm…Beta…."

And Jeanne suddenly interrupted my thoughts. I turned to her with a raised eyebrow as a 'what?'.

"Why…w-why did you do—"

"Hey, glasses!"

Oh, here we go again. Except this time it's not the girl I scared off (Like a boss), it's _another _one. With weird…green…hair…

A-anyways, she leaned closer to Jeanne, "This is no place for freaks!"

She grabbed her glasses. Jeanne slightly gasped and tried to take it back, but failed.

Another girl showed up behind this green-haired girl, "Man, these glasses are dirty, when was the last time you washed them, ha?"

The green head snorted, "Why would she wash them if she doesn't even wash _herself_?"

And both of them laughed.

Jeanne looked down, and it's obvious that she's in the verge of tears.

And then I made a move.

"Huh—"

Swoosh.

And the green-haired girl fell flat on her butt, with a brown, sticky liquid flowing down her face.

"Oh my Gosh!" Her friend exclaimed.

…

I just sprayed her with pancake syrup (Alpha's right, bringing pancakes to school is actually useful…)

Both of them froze, even Jeanne. She just looked at me in disbelief, then looked at the girl, looked at me, then the girl, and so on.

I smirked at the green head.

SURPRISE MADAFAKA! (Thanks to Gamma for that one, too).

Her friend glared at me, "How could you—"

"You want to be sprayed, too?" I aimed at her the pancake syrup, "It's fine, really."

She blinked, then immediately helped the green-head to stand up, and both of them ran away.

…

Now that escalated quickly.

I sighed, stood to take the glasses from the ground, and handed them to Jeanne…who still looked at me in disbelief.

"You…"

I blinked.

She continued, "You were…violet…and then indigo…"

…

I made a face.

…

Wait…Oh, I think I get it! She means the color of my eyes! (Details, Jeanne. Details).

"Oh, you mean my eyes? Well, you see, my eye color changes whenever my personality changes." I paused.

…

"Specifically whenever I become violent or aggressive or angry or…yeah you get it." I smiled sheepishly.

She blinked in awe, "How?"

"Inheritance from the uncle."

"No, no, I meant like how does your _body _do that?"

Ah.

I shrugged, "I don't know….it just naturally happens, I think."

"Amazing."

I smiled and rubbed my cheek with my finger nervously, "Thanks."

…

…

Silence, again?

"…B-Beta, why did you help me?"

And Jeanne's question broke the silence.

TAKE THAT, SILENCE!

I crossed my arms with an amused look, "They were bullying you. I couldn't just let them go, and that group who bullied you before, too. They were a bunch of ignorant students, so I had to teach them a lesson." I chuckled, "Well, I tried to do it peacefully…but that didn't work."

She didn't say anything, but instead looked down. And I could barely see her eyes under the blonde bangs.

I decided to say something else, "Don't listen to them. Everyone's beautiful."

"Not me."

"Yes you."

"But the glasses—"

"Nothing's wrong with the glasses!"

She lifted her head and looked at me in surprise.

"In fact," I continued, "It's a sign of beauty and intelligence! Don't you ever listen to those jerks, they may not be ugly from the outside, but believe me those are RATS on the inside." I laughed, "And if they tried to bother you again," I cracked my knuckles and winked, "They sure will regret it."

She stood to face me, with her eyes…sparkling?

"Beta…"

She caught me off guard…and hugged me, and I could sense she is crying.

"Thank you so much…I…I-I don't know what to say…" She sniffed.

I giggled and snapped a finger on her forehead playfully, "Your welcome."

Jeanne smiled at me slightly, and then played with her fingers nervously saying, "Umm, can I call you…Senpai?"

I blinked, "Huh? Why? I'm not older than you! Wait…you're fifteen, right?"

She nodded quickly, "Yeah. But…because you stood for me and struggled against the bullies…you became my…" She breathed deeply and smiled widely, "My hero."

My eyes widened…and I stared at her…

She…I'm…I'm her hero?

HER HERO?

I smiled back and nodded.

Oh, I am so gonna slap that in Alpha's face.

Wait, I'm gonna slap that in Gamma's, too.

I could already imagine their priceless faces.

"Our little sister…a hero?"

"BELIEVE THAT, SUCKAHS."

Truly yours,

Beta-senpai

* * *

**Ladidada~! :D**

**Now, how was that? Dramatic? Yeah, maybe…but I really wanted Beta to give those bullies a lesson, and so it ended up like this owo **

**And oh yeah, the blondie is actually our favorite French girl, Jeanne! XD**

**So, THE next chapter's 'setting' is going to be at Beta's work! (The mall) XD So expect Fei to be around, and the pink-haired girl will be there, too, aaand I'm gonna squeeze Kinako in XD **

**And simply expect the next chapter to be in chaos**

**Oh, before I end this, I'd like to say something: To everyone who has been/is bullied, don't listen to them; they're just a bunch of ignorant people. In short, just remember what Beta said :)**

**Thank you for reading, see you later, and please review!**


	9. Truly Yours, Beta the Clueless

**Yo!**

**So sorry, I'm really late! .o. I'm very, very, very sorry! (I don't even have a proper excuse for God's sake! ;.;).**

**But to make it up for you, I made this chappie a little special~ (You must have noticed that it's pretty long hah XD).**

**How special?**

**Hmm…I don't know…maybe because…BETAXFEI HAS FINALLY BEGUN~! So, prepare for a lot (maybe?) of Fei x Beta in here :D**

**BUT BEFORE STARTING: I wanna thank all of you who reviewed the previous chap. I honestly thought it wasn't that nice ;.; SO THANK YOU I LOVE YOU GIMME A HUG. **

**(And Hime-Ozora, you really made me happy, I didn't think people from the Middle East would be reading this, too :D Thank you! .3.).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Late.

Late.

LATE.

I am late for work!

Gamma.

Gamma.

GAMMA.

It's all because of him!

He was supposed to drive me to the mall, but when I told him it's time to go, he was all like 'No way I'm riding you there. Go ask your other brother, his phone is out of service.'

WHY, WHY DESTINY HATES ME SO MUCH.

Okay, you're probably confused with all that. And probably about what do phones have to do with anything.

Well, my child, let me tell you a wonderful fairytale about me and my brothers;

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful/awesome/cool/unique maid named Beta. She works as a…well…as a maid, except—(Wait what day is it? Wednesday? Oh, okay)–except Wednesdays, because she works as a…POP STAR on Wednesdays! (Isn't she the coolest girl ever?).

But there's the evil/wicked/troll/horrible/loser/not-cool prince named Gamma. He is the most presumptuous (Oh, the vocabulary!) person in the whole kingdom (And HE gets to be the prince! How messed up is that?!), and, he is utter _crap _at riding scooters/motorcycles/bikes/anything-with-wheels.

Also, there's the robot. His name is Alpha. He creeps Beta out.

…

A-anyways, prince Gamma always rides Beta to her work on Wednesdays, because he is actually a nice guy (Nice. HA!).

One day, Beta was ready for her work; she called Gamma saying it's time to go…

But he broke his promise.

He broke her heart.

He broke all the wonderful memories between them.

He broke— OKAY WE GET IT.

So, she is now begging him on the knees to ride her there, but apparently, he is waaaaaay too _busy_ on his BlackBerry to do his promise.

Beta is practically freaking out and running around the castle searching for something with wheels to ride on, so her boss won't fire her.

Gamma is too _busy_ chatting to notice.

Alpha isn't around.

And they all lived happily ever after!

…

WHY, WHY DESTINY HATES ME SO MUCH, WHY.

.

.

.

Like what I said before, Destiny hates me. That's why I'm gonna hate him/her/it, too! And no way! I'm not giving up that easily! I am going to the mall!

ON MY OWN FEET!

…Yeah, it'll take me some more hours, but at least I'm actually GOING there.

Before I left, I grabbed my purse and lunged into the bastard's room.

"Hey, you know what?! I DON'T NEED YOU! I can go by my own! I don't need your stupid scooter, I don't need to know your short cut, and I don't need you! I'll just walk there! …Even though that'll be a lot of steps…BUT AT LEAST, AT LEAST, I'm getting forty bucks! And you? You're getting zero bucks!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"…AND YOU BETTER REMEMBER THAT, YEAH!"

I huffed and turned toughly, but then he said…

"Hey, bring me a cheese burger and a soda when you're back."

…

…

…

"OUCH! What the hell, Beta?! Stop hitting me with the purse, ow!"

.

.

.

392…

393…

394…

395…

It's been three hundred and ninety five steps since I've left the house…still no sign of the mall…oh, God, I'm so tired…I think my knees crack at every single step…

Where's Kinako when I need her?

Sigh, I continued walking along with my bad luck. Bad Luck and I are best friends now, you know.

As I walked down the sidewalk (the street beside me is kind of busy), I heard some similar noise. As, really, _really _similar.

Hmm…

Oh! It must be a motorcycle, or some kind of a vehicle similar to it!

I hear the sound coming closer…hmm, could it be Gamma?

…

_"Oh, Beta, how foolish was I! Come, come here, my lovely and talented sister, I'm going to drive you to work. You know, I really care about you, and I just realized it! Can you believe that?! But really, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and will never hurt you again. Therefore, I'm buying you a new beautiful dress~!"_

Nope.

So…s-so….who…

I slowly turned my head and a black motorcycle coming my way…and the driver…

I narrowed my eyes to make a better view out of him…but that doesn't help, 'cause he's wearing a helmet!

EEEEEK, NO IT'S NOT GAMMA, NOPE!

Oh God, could he be a criminal?! I mean I have NEVER seen a person I actually KNOW driving a really cool BUT scary motorcycle! (NO GAMMA DOES NOT COUNT).

I turned my head again and— HE IS EVEN CLOSER TO ME NOW.

Meep, he could grab me at any minute and nobody will notice!

Beta, DO SOMETHING!

I breathed deeply…and quickened my pace! (But I'm not exactly running, because if I did the driver may be suspicious/angry/pissed/confused and I'll just end up making myself in a bigger trouble).

The closer he gets, the quicker I walk (And I'm sweating really, really hard!).

But if the situation continued to be like this then—

"Hey!"

…

OH MY GOD, HE JUST CALLED ME, HELP.

That's it Beta…RUUUUUUNNNNNN!

And so I started running, and I think I heard the driver gasp.

"Hey, w-wait! Stop, please!"

Oh, wow, did he just say the secret word?

Guess I'll stop running then.

…

NOT!

No way will I let that guy touch me—

"Beta-san!"

—Because I have my dignity and…

WOAH, WOAH, WOAH.

Did he just say my name?

.

.

.

I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life.

The driver didn't turn out to be a criminal whatsoever…

He turned out to be…

You're not going to believe this but he is actually _FEI_!

You CANNOT imagine my face when Fei removed his helmet.

I was first really angry and yelled at him, "You scared the hell out of me, Fei!"

"Oh, I am really sorry! I didn't mean to, I-I swear!"

But before I could say anything, Fei immediately bowed and apologized one more time.

"I'm very sorry."

And then I realized my mistake, the whole drama wouldn't have happened if I just stopped and asked him who he was in the first place. And I felt awful. Just look at Fei and you'll understand me!

He looks really…guilty. God, I made him feel like a real criminal, no?

At that moment my face turned pink from embarrassment…and regret. So I opened my mouth and spoke, "Look, it's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have run away from you." I grinned sheepishly.

He looked at me and frowned, "No, I'm the wrong one here. I really should've just told you who am I, instead of frightening you like that. Sorry." And then he smiled at me.

Wow…

I…

H-his smile…

I…

My eyes widened slowly…and my cheeks turned pink…and my heart went all_ ba-dump ba-dump_.

I instantly turned my head (SO HE WON'T SEE MY RIDICULOUS FACE)!

"Are you o—"

"YES."

Okay, maybe that was a little too fast. But at least I said the truth, right?!

"…Alright."

…

…

I decided to talk and BREAK THE STUPID AWKWARD SILENCE, "S-so, you didn't tell me! Aren't you a little young to drive that?" I pointed at the black vehicle.

He laughed nervously, "Actually, it's not mine."

"Oh! Then does it belong to a sibling of yours?"

"…You could say that." He grinned sheepishly.

I raised an eyebrow, but before I could say anything else, he talked again, "And what about you, Beta? To where are you walking?"

The last part made me cringe.

My face slowly dropped, and I gasped, "Darn, I totally forgot!" I panicked.

"Forgot what—"

"Sorry, I really have to go RIGHT NOW! I got work at the mall and I'm probably already half an hour late!" I turned on my heal and waved bye to Fei, "See you later—"

"Wait, you're going to _walk_ to the mall?"

"Technically, I'm going to _sprint_ to the mall."

"…"

"Hehe."

"Either way you'll not arrive until seven o'clock."

"…What time is it?"

"Six and fifteen minutes."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I can ride you there!" Fei suddenly chirped, but then caught himself and calmed, "I mean, if you want to?"

"…"

"…"

"FEI, TURN ON THIS MOTORCYLE RIGHT NOW."

"Yes, ma'am!"

.

.

.

"Oh, shoot…"

"What's wrong?" I asked Fei when I noticed his disappointed face.

He turned to me with a weak smile, "There's only one helmet."

I slightly frowned, but then I replaced it with a grin, "It's okay! I don't need a helmet, anyways!"

He looked confused, but then he seemed to realize what I said and quickly his head, "No way, Beta-san, I'm not wearing the helmet."

"Eh—"

"You'll be the one wearing it!"

"But—!"

Before I could say or actually _do _anything, Fei has already set the helmet on my head.

AND IT, LIKE, COVERED MY WHOLE HEAD!

_That Fei._

"Fei, no! I will not wear this helmet." I said as I glared at him.

Actually, what I am seeing isn't exactly Fei. What I'm seeing is a…black-haired, tanned Fei…?

Stupid covering-the-eyes-glass thingy!

…

Hey, I can just swivel the glass thing, right? So I could see better?

…

…

OKAY, FEI CAN NOW SEE MY GLARE.

He sighed, "You don't understand, it will protect you from…"

"From what?"

"Uh, the end of the world!"

"…The apocalypse?"

_"Oh, wow, Fei, the weather is really nice tonight!"_

_"I know, right? But are you sure you don't want to wear the helmet?"_

_"Pfft, PUH-LEEZ. It won't be the end of the world if I didn't wear— OHMYGOD FEI LOOK THERE'S A ZOMBIE, NO THERE'S HUNDEREDS OF—"_

"Helmets will protect you from zombies. Think about it, zombies eat brains, and if you wore the helmet, they cannot even touch your head! Smart, huh?"

"…But—"

"And it would protect you from birds, too!"

_"Oh, wow, Fei, the weather is really nice tonight!"_

_"I know, right? But are you sure you don't want to wear the helmet?"_

_"Pfft, PUH-LEEZ. It's not like an owl is going to— OHMYGOD FEI THERE'S SOMETHING WITH FEATHERS JUST SLAMMED INTO MY FACE—"_

"If you didn't wear the helmet, then you would go home showered in feathers and bird poop."

"…"

"…"

.

.

.

Victory is mine~!

Yes, I convinced (kindalikeforced) Fei to wear the helmet~! I mean, seriously, he is the one who needs it the most!

He is riding the motorcycle not me! So, I insisted that HE will wear it. And after 10 minutes, he gave up and wore it.

So, now we're on the way to the central mall.

Actually, we still aren't moving…

"Okay, Fei, let's go!" I cheered.

But he didn't replay…

…Is he angry at me?

And without a warning, he started driving.

I flinched and almost jumped off my seat.

Why didn't he tell me first?! I almost fell off!

I freaked, tightened my grip around his waist and practically buried my face into his back.

…

…

EEEEEK!

I immediately let go of his waist and pulled my face off his back.

I couldn't help but to blush bright pink. And before I knew it I was sweating nervously, too.

I couldn't really read Fei's expression, since he's wearing that helmet that practically covers his _whole head_.

I don't think if he even _felt_ my grip, or the sudden loosening, because he didn't move or change his position in any way.

I sighed with relief. This time, I'm surely lucky, I won't get embarrassed again~!

…

Oh God, I just realized I'm not holding onto anything!

Umm…!

Oh.

I held Fei's shoulders.

There, that's better.

We stopped because of a traffic light, and…I've got to admit…motorcycles are scary. Plus, Fei actually knows how to drive well! (Thank God) (He should teach Gamma, seriously).

Though, I'm still worried that he might be mad at me…but come on, Fei! You can't be serious!

"Beta."

I flinched. He sounds…cold…and serious! I mean, he didn't add a –san on that one! (Oh God he must be really angry).

"Yeah, Fei?"

"Close your eyes."

I blinked, "W-why?"

"Just close them."

What's wrong with him? I couldn't read his expression again, thanks to the stupid helmet.

For some reason, my face turned into a deep shade of red.

I-I mean…I couldn't help but to think that maybe…maybe he wants to….you know…because of his tone of voice and all that…

Do you really think he wants to…ki—

"Gotcha!"

He grabbed my head…

"Eh—"

Click!

…

I blinked.

What just happened…?

…

…

Hah!

He just practically shoved his helmet on my head!

We switched, I'm wearing the helmet now!

I can't take it off, because maybe there's some sort of a lock in it or something!

He tricked me!

_That Fei._

He winked at me, "Haha, and you thought I'd let you sit without protection." He grinned, "Well, then, you're wrong~"

I narrowed my eyes at him, but that doesn't seem to affect him, since he's just staring blankly at me. Stupid helmet.

"You tricked me!"

He laughed, "Smart, huh?"

I puffed my cheeks from annoyance, "And I thought you were going to—"

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNK !

Both of us flinched, and two seconds later Fei automatically continued driving.

That was after we realized that the traffic light was green for ten seconds and we didn't notice.

Truly yours,

Beta the clueless (And I'm not happy about it).

* * *

**And that was my first thing to update in 2013~! :DD**

**If you liked the Beta x Fei in here then fasten your belts, 'CAUSE THERE'S EVEN MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERSSS (XD).**

**Also, umm, guys I wanna ask a question .o. Since I like you all and trust you, what do you think of me making a tumblr for myself? .o. ('cause a lot of you have one and it actually seems fun! :D). So, please tell me what do you think? ^^ (hehe, I'm asking for your opinion 'cause I'm seriously not good in decisions orz).**

**ANYWAYS, hoped you enjoyed this chappie, please review, and see you in the next chapter!**

**Bye bye~**


End file.
